Because You Loved Me
by James-fab4
Summary: Rebecca, a shy 18 year old singer and McFly fan, is shocked when her favourite band enter her life, turning it around, and making her wildest dreams reality; but can she conquer her fear? Please read and review if you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Despite the glorious sunshine that streamed through the branches of the ever thinning trees, there was a distinct chill in the November air. The journey to and from work on foot seemed to be getting continually more frosty for Rebecca. Wrapped up in a long scarf, and wearing a long coat seemed to do very little to protect her against the elements.

Even so, she still managed to look a picture of beauty as she kicked her way through the gathering piles of leaves that scattered the path. Her sunglasses reflected the bright sunshine, whilst she flicked her long blonde hair back into place after it had been disrupted by the strong autumnal breeze.

There wasn't far to go now. She could easily get the bus into town, but she preferred to walk. It was like therapy. Being outside and close to nature. Sitting on a crowded bus never seemed to measure up. Rebecca worked in a music store in Colchester, close to her University, where she was studying music. It was only part time work, but as long as it involved anything remotely musical she didn't really see it as work. She was doing something she loved 24 hours a day and seven days a week.

Ever since she could remember Rebecca had been interested in music, and especially singing. She had always had a talent; something special. Not many people expected it from someone with such a small frame, but Rebecca had a very powerful voice. She had only ever really performed at school concerts, but when she had done the reception was always one of shock. In a good way naturally. Now she had moved on to university, and despite her shyness she was taking every opportunity she got. She had managed to secure herself a singing spot at the music shop, which was above a small and intimate bar, famed for good live music.

As she turned the corner she saw the shop coming into view. In its window was a large selection of guitars, and a black piano. Mann's music shop sold pretty much anything musical, from Guitars, to Pianos, to recorders, to drums, Mann's had it all.

Rebecca pushed open the door to be greeted by her friend Jessica, who was filing away music books near the back of the shop.

"Morning Becca!" she called cheerily, "how was the walk?"

"Good thanks Jess. A bit nippy, but it clears the mind doesn't it." She replied unravelling the scarf from round her neck.

"Dunno about that," said Jess as she walked towards Rebecca and gave her a hug, "bit too bloody cold for my liking."

Since working in the shop, as well as taking their music course together, Jessica, and Rebecca had become close friends. They were quite a twosome; Jess being the loud outgoing one, and Rebecca being the quiet one who still managed to catch everyone's eye.

"Speaking of the cold, Josh called earlier. It looks like he's not gonna come in today. He's got man flu, so you're going to have to be on demos today, Becks."

"Men! The slightest sniffle and they think they're dying."

She didn't mind though, if it meant she was on demonstrations. It was the best part of the job in her opinion because she got to be amongst the instruments showing them to people. Far less monotonous than being on the front desk scanning music books all day.

"Right girls! We'd better open up. Just gone 9 already."

"Okay Mark. I was just making sure everything was ready first. I know you're such a perfectionist." Rebecca said with a broad smile. She got on well with her manager. It made for a good atmosphere in the shop, with everyone being so friendly.

The day always seemed to fly by when she was in the shop, even when she was working all day on Saturdays. There was nothing better than getting to play instruments all day and getting paid for it. The shop closed for half an hour at 1 o'clock for lunch, which was always an opportunity for a chat in the staff room, whilst reading magazines.

"God Becks, I wish I was on demos today! I'm so bored standing at the desk. If I hear that barcode scanner bleep one more time I swear I'm gonna go mental! It's hardly musical is it! You get to listen to piano or guitar all day!"

"Well it's not my fault how the rota works is it Jess.," she giggled as she checked her eyeliner in her pocket mirror before snapping it closed and picking up a copy of OK!

"Ohh shh!" Jess retorted, "and I must say it's not my fault how the magazine rota works, because I think you might be bit jealous of what I'm reading."

In her hand was a copy of heat magazine, which she had opened to the centre page. "I appear to have an article on _someone's_ favourite band!" she laughed, "And it looks like they've been up to their old tricks at G.A.Y again!!"

"GIVE!" Rebecca said instinctively. McFly were Rebecca's favourite band in the world. She had liked them ever since she was 14, but now she liked them for even more reasons. She had a massive crush on Dougie.

"Fucking hell Becca!" Jess laughed, "it's at times like this when I stop wondering how a gorgeous girl like you hasn't got a boyfriend. You're obsessed!"

"I can hardly help it when they look like that!" she said as she gesticulated wildly at the page.

Jessica drained the last bit of her coffee. "Got a mint?" she asked, "Don't want coffee breath for the customers. We open in two."

Rebecca opened up her bag, withdrew some gum and threw it to Jess.

"Taa." She said walking out of the room.

Rebecca took one last look in the mirror, checking her hair and make-up, which, as always, were perfect, slipping the copy of Heat neatly into her bag. She was just about to head back out into the shop when she heard a screech, and the sound of footsteps running towards the room.

"Oh My Fucking God Becks!!!!!" shouted Jessica looking like she'd seen a ghost, "You are never gonna guess who are standing outside our music shop!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Calm down Jess!" said Rebecca, half laughing at the shock on her friend's face, "It can't be anyone that good! It's not Jodie Marsh again is it, because I swear if you think that she's a celebrity you must be mad!"

"No! No Becca, it's not Jodie-friggin-Marsh!" Jess said sharply, "I think it's some people that you might be slightly more interested in. Think music... think guitars... think drums... think...Bass!"

"Errrrrrrrm, it's not that rubbishy band that played in town last Saturday is it? What were they called...errrr...ClapOnceClapTwice or something?"

"No you idiot!!!! It's fucking McFly!!!!" screamed Jess.

The room went silent. Rebecca's jaw dropped, along with her bag, and a look of utter disbelief crossed her face.

"...huh..!?" she stuttered.

"Well don't just stand there girl! We've got to open up, and you have to come out of your shell for once!"

After watching Rebecca not move for at least another 10 seconds, Jessica went behind her and pushed her back out onto the shop floor.

"Jess! I can't!!!" said Rebecca, a sudden look of fear and anxiety flashing across her face.

"Yes you can, and not only that but you're going to come on front desk with me, and we're going to talk to them. And you'd better remember to breathe, because I'm not gonna do CPR on you whilst you hyperventilate on the floor."

Jess strode ahead to the desk, with a nervous Rebecca following closely behind, almost completely obscured from view. As soon as they reached the desk, Mark unlocked the door of the shop, and Danny, Tom, Harry, and Dougie walked in, looking around at the vast array of instruments on display.

"Heya," said Danny to Jess in his broad Bolton accent, "Do you sell guitar picks by any chance?"

"...and drumsticks...I need some drumsticks," added Harry.

"...and some Manuscript paper...please." grinned Tom.

"Yes, yes, and yes," Jess replied to each of them, "Manuscript paper is just past the piano music books, the drumsticks will be over near the drums section, which is just on your right, and picks are at the very back of the shop, on the desk at the end."

"Thanks," they replied more or less simultaneously, and wandered off to fetch what they needed.

"And how about you Dougie...I mean sir?" Jess added hastily

"Errrrm...where do you keep the basses?" he said with a smile.

"I'll let my colleague show you the basses, because she's supposed to be doing demonstrations today...mind you I can't see her anywhere! Rebecca!!" she called as she looked around the shop.

"Errr I think she's hiding behind your shoulder," Dougie said flashing a brief smile at the one blue eye that was visible.

"Why on earth are you standing there!?"

"I...errrrrrm...I was just...errrrrrm...looking for the..."Rebecca said, looking for a reason as to why she had been shadowing her friend so closely.

"Well never mind that," Jess interrupted, "you can help this customer find the basses please Becca."

Rebecca gave her friend a sharp poke, but the grin that was plastered onto Jess's face did not move. Reluctantly Rebecca moved out from behind the desk and walked swiftly to the bass section.

"These are all the basses that we have," she said timidly.

"Oh cool," Dougie said shuffling his feet slightly, "Do you play?"

"Only a little." She replied stiffly.

She looked across and gave Jess a frantic look. Jess merely glared and motioned at her to talk some more.

"Would you like to try any of them?"

"Well you're supposed to be doing demonstrations aren't you? Why don't you show me how it's done." He smiled.

"Well...errrrrrrm...I don't really...bass isn't really one of my main instruments...so..."

"Come on Doug!" interrupted Tom, much to the relief of Rebecca, who had been struggling to find an excuse not to play bass and embarrass herself in front of her favourite bass player in the world, "We've got some promo to do at HMV, and Virgin, and Fletch'll go mad if we're late."

"Okay dude, I was just about to get a demonstration from...Rebecca?" he said turning to her.

"Becca, yeh." She replied, a flicker of a smile crossing her face. It felt so weird to hear her idol say her name, so weird for him to talk to her, let alone ask her to play for him!

"Well if you want to see Becca perform," chimed in Jess, "she'll be doing a set tonight in the bar underneath the shop, at about 8, 8:30 if you're not too busy?"

Rebecca glared menacingly at her friend. She got nervous enough when performing in front of the usual small crowd, but having McFly there as well! She couldn't even imagine how she would manage to get any kind of voice to come from her throat, especially when considering how hard she was finding it to even talk!

"Well Danny and I were thinking of going out tonight to a club, but I think Tom and Dougie are free aren't you guys?"

"Wicked!" said Tom.

"Yeh I think so. After the signings."

"Did you say it was below the shop?" Tom asked.

"Yeh, the bar opens an hour after the shop closes, at 7, and then young Becca here normally does a few songs at about 8:30 or around then. You should definitely come along if you've got time." Jess said with a broad smile.

"I think we might just have to come along then, don't you Dougie?" Tom enquired looking towards his band mate, who seemed to be a little preoccupied looking at Becca who had moved away out of embarrassment, and was busying herself by putting away some books on flutes.

"...sorry?" Dougie said absent-mindedly, "Oh, right, tonight, yeh definitely."

"Well that's sorted then. We'll see you then!"

A chorus of byes was heard before the boys walked out of the shop, and up he road. Becca turned round from putting away the books just in time to see Dougie give her a small smile before disappearing from view.

"OHMYGOD!!!" screamed Jess so rapidly that the words came out as one, "OH MY GOD! You...my friend...YOU...are performing in front of McFly!!!!! And not only that, but Dougie was _totally_ checking you out!!!!"

"I can't believe that you invited them! What am I gonna do! I've never performed in front of anyone important before...just the regulars!" The look of fear on Rebecca's face got greater by the second.

"Oh cheers! Not important now am I?" joked Jess.

"Oh shutup. You know what I mean! And Dougie was not checking me out. He barely even looked at me!"

"Maybe not when you were looking at him, but just then when you were putting those books away he couldn't take his eyes off you! Must be those little shorts you're wearing!" she added with a laugh.

"I don't believe you so you may as well just be quiet, and help me plan how on earth I'm going to try and talk in front of them, let alone sing!"

Despite the fact that time always passed quickly when she was working, it seemed to pass even faster having heard what she would have to do in the evening, and before she knew it, the shop was closing, and time was running out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The dressing room was very small. No larger than the average store cupboard in fact. There was just enough room for a small makeup table, a chair, and a mirror. The lighting was poor, casting shadows on Rebecca's face as she put on her eye-liner. Her hand was shaking terribly. She looked at her face in the flecked glass. She was very pale skinned, almost like a china doll. She never wore anything other than eyeliner, but it suited her well. She moved her hair out of the way of her face and looked into her blue eyes in the reflection. It was almost time. She stared deeply trying to psych herself up, but only managing to make herself more nervous than before. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. As she did so, there was a gentle knocking on the door.

"Becca? Can I come in?" asked Jessica

"Okay, come on in."

"They've actually come Becks!" she said with a look of shock on her face, "Tom and Dougie are in the bar, having a drink!"

"Ohhhhh God!" Rebecca looked back into the mirror, and started re-applying her eyeliner anxiously, "I didn't think they actually would!!! ...I can't do it Jess! I really don't think I can. I can barely breathe properly!"

"Becca...look at me," she said putting her hand on Jess' shoulder, "I know you can do this. You do it every week, and the only thing changed is that two different people are in the audience. Just think of it like that. You don't have to look at them, or even open your eyes. You'll be fine...and excellent as usual."

"I'll close my eyes. I don't think I'll be able to do it if I can see them looking at me."

"Okay...and remember to breathe. I don't think I need to remind you about my position on CPR."

Rebecca let out a giggle, followed by a sigh. "How long do I have left?"

"Well that's what I came to say really. I think they're ready for you now."

Slowly Rebecca got to her feet. She turned to the mirror again and smoothed down her shiny blue top, over the top of her denim shorts. This time she gave herself a determined look in the eye, and turned to the door.

Meanwhile, in the bar, Dougie and Tom had found a seat at the back of the room, in small corner.

"It's nice to come and watch someone else for a change isn't it mate?" Tom asked, taking a sip of his beer.

"Yeh I know what you mean. I wonder what she sounds like!"

"I reckon quite quiet. Quiet but a pretty voice."

"I dunno dude. She looks rock-chick. We might have an Avril on our hands!" he said taking a sip of his drink.

"Wishful thinking Dougie," he laughed.

As he did so, the lights in the bar dimmed, so that there was only an odd golden glow which was emanating from the small half-moon stage at the side of the room. It was the blue of her top that caught Dougie's eye first. It shimmered effervescently in the light cast from the two spots which were pointed at the stage. He was transfixed as she moved to the centre of the stage, her eyes hidden behind her hair as she looked at the floor whilst walking. As she sat on the stall her eyes remained closed, whilst the introduction of the song began. She began to sing Wild Horses, by Natasha Bedingfield.

Much to the surprise of Dougie and Tom, a beautiful, strong, powerful voice greeted their ears. Rebecca's voice seemed to dance across the room. It was light and yet full of emotion, and depth. It had moments of joyous crescendo, followed by depths of sadness.

All the while Rebecca's eyes remained closed. She focussed so intently upon the song, lost in the words that were so close to her heart.

_Wild Horses, I want to be like you  
__Throwing caution to the wind,__I'll run free too.  
__Wish I could recklessly love  
__Like I'm longing to.  
__I want to run with the wild horses.  
_

_I see the girl I want to be  
__Riding bareback, carefree along the shore.  
__If only that someone was me  
__Jumping headfirst, headlong without a thought.  
__To act and damn the consequence  
__How I wish it could be that easy.  
__But fear surrounds me like a fence  
__I want to break free._

_All I want is the wind in my hair  
__To face the fear but not feel scared._

As the final words escaped her mouth, she opened her eyes. Dougie took a sharp breath. Her eyes were even more amazing than he had remembered from earlier in the day. They shone out like a beacon, and he felt as if she was able to look right inside him.

Applause broke out from the crowd, and the brief gaze was broken, as Rebecca hastily took a bow and left the stage.

"Dude that was fucking amazing!" Dougie said as he stood to clap, a look of shock on his face.

"I know mate! She can really sing. We should go over and tell her, or at least let her know we came."

"I told you you could do it, didn't I!" Jess said with a huge smile on her face. Having left the stage, Rebecca had gone straight to Jess, who handed her a glass of wine, "and I have to say, not even kidding, that was the best I've ever heard you sing."

"I didn't open my eyes the whole time. Not right until the end. I could feel them looking at me though Jess. I could feel him looking at me. It was like his eyes were burning into my mind, even though I couldn't see them."

Jess looked over her friend's shoulders at the two figures approaching in the still dimmed light. "It looks like we have some company."

Rebecca turned her head, and couldn't help but smile as she saw Tom stood behind her, with Dougie peering over his shoulder. She moved her hair from her eyes.

"Heya," said Tom, "You were really amazing! I wasn't expecting you to sing like that I have to say, but you were really great, wasn't she Doug?"

"Yeh you were awesome. I thought I was gonna float off at one point," he said half-laughing at himself.

"Thank you!" Rebecca said awkwardly. She never really knew how to deal with praise ordinarily, but this was on another level. Her usually white face flushed red.

"Well, anyway, as a thank you for inviting us here tonight, me and Dougie were thinking that we would invite you, and your friend to come and see us on Saturday night...if you're free that is. You could come backstage with us if you liked?"

"Oh Wow!!! That's so amazing of you," Jess said excitedly "We'll definitely be there!"

"Thank you," Rebecca repeated. Again she seemed lost for words in front of Dougie. She felt his eyes on her all the time, but she avoided his gaze for fear of getting lost.

"Great, so we'll see you on Saturday then! If you come at around 6, at the Hippodrome, just up the road, round the back, and you can hang out with us before we go on." Tom said with a smile.

"Maybe we can get to talk properly then?" Dougie added looking directly at Rebecca, a questioning look on his face.

Rebecca responded with a small nod, and a smile, her face lighting up. Dougie didn't think he'd ever seen anyone as pretty in his life. She wasn't just good looking; she had an air around her. Her apparent vulnerability and shyness made Dougie even more interested in finding out about her. The way she looked and the way she acted made him feel like he was falling. Just like the emotion of her singing had washed over the audience, being in her presence seemed to have the same effect upon Dougie.

Dougie's senses were awakened again when Tom tapped him on the shoulder. "Come on mate, we should be getting back now. Thanks again for inviting us, and we'll see you tomorrow."

"See you then," Jess smiled and waved.

"Bye," Dougie and Rebecca said simultaneously.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Before Rebecca knew it it was Saturday evening, and she and Jess were getting ready in their flat, on the campus of their university. Rebecca stood in front of the mirror. She wore a vibrant blue top with a low collar, which made her eye colour even more brilliant, as well as her favourite pair of upturned denim shorts, and black tights.

"It needs something else," Jessica commented from her position sitting on Rebecca's bed.

She moved off the bed, and opened the wardrobe, "AHA! This is perfect," she said pulling out a black scarf with small white skulls on it, "It adds the touch of rock chick."

"Are you sure it doesn't add a touch of grim reaper?" Rebecca said with a doubtful look on her face.

"Well you obviously didn't think so when you bought it!" Jess joked, and she put the scarf loosely around her friend's neck, "There! You look amazing! ...God! Look at the time! It's 5 o'clock! We better get a wriggle on if we're going to get into town by 6!"

Rebecca slipped on a pair of shiny black pumps before grabbing her coat from the door and locking it behind her. It was already dark outside, but they knew their way, as the Hippodrome was only a few doors away from the music shop. Their bus journey was silent. A mixture of fear and wonder built up inside Rebecca. "Had Dougie really been looking at her?" she thought to herself. As she was naturally pessimistic she decided that it had been Jess's overactive imagination, and her own willingness to believe what her friend had told her. She cast her eye out of the window of the bus, but the darkness meant that she was only greeted by her reflection in the cold glass.

The bus shuddered to a halt, and the girls got off. It was just gone 6 o'clock. Rebecca hurried on towards the hippodrome, where she could see hundreds and hundreds of fans standing in the cold autumn air. She drew her coat closer around her, and beckoned Jessica to follow her round the back of the large building.

"The back entrance should be round here somewhere," she said, half to herself, "that's of course if they're still waiting for us. We're at least 5 minutes late!"

"Oh stop worrying. Look there's the door! And there's Danny. I knew we'd be fine!"

As they moved closer to the door, Danny caught their eye and smiled. "Hiya girls! I thought we'd lost you. Follow me; I'll take you to the dressing room." he said walking on ahead of them through what seemed to be a labyrinth of corridors.

Finally he stopped and opened the door ajar. "Are we decent in there?" he said laughing, "Only I've got two young and impressionable ladies with me."

"Yes mate. Decent as we'll ever be!" replied Harry's voice

He opened the door fully to reveal a large room, with a large coffee table, sofa, and mirrors lining one wall. On the sofa sat Tom and Harry, each with a can of beer in their hands. Dougie was laying across their laps as they walked in, but quickly straightened himself up and sat between the two boys.

"Hello!" said Jessica forwardly, "I just want to say thanks again for letting us come, especially backstage and everything! We're so excited aren't we Becks!"

"Yes." said Rebecca quietly, "Thank you very much. I hope it goes well."

"So do we!" Tom said with a grin, "hoping that Dougie doesn't fuck up again!"

"Shut up dude!" Dougie replied giving Tom a dig in the ribs

"Come on guys! I guess we better be getting ready to go on now!" Harry said as he stood up from the sofa, "Where are Rebecca and Jessica going now Tom?"

"Call me Jess...please, and Becca." interrupted Jess.

"Okay...Jess...and Becca. You can watch from the side of the stage if you want. Unfortunately all the seats are taken."

All the while the conversation had been going on, Dougie had been staring at Becca, who was shuffling her feet whilst her friend did the talking. She looked amazing. Every time he'd seen her she'd looked amazing, but today she looked even better.

"A little bit rock-chick." he thought absent-mindedly to himself.

She looked up from her feet, and their eyes met. Everything around them seemed to blur. The only thing that remained clear to either of them was each other. Becca looked away quickly, as Jess pulled on her arm.

"Come on Becca; let's take up our positions!"

Reluctantly Becca followed Jess out of the room, followed by McFly. As they neared the stage, the noise of the crowd grew ever louder. Becca had no idea how the boys managed to go out in front of such a huge crowd. Despite the fact that singing made her the happiest she could ever be, she didn't think she'd ever be able to do anything like that.

Watching them perform from the side of the stage was amazing. Becca felt like she was somehow more involved. Every so often Dougie would flash her a smile, or catch her eye, and every time he did Becca felt her stomach do a flip inside her.

"Surely I can't be imagining it now?" she thought to herself.

After two hours of singing and dancing wildly along to all of the songs that she loved, the show was over.

"What do we do now?" Becca asked Jess, as they watched the boys leave the stage

"I don't really know. They never mentioned what we do afterwards."

"Maybe we should just go. I think we should. They probably want to relax. They wouldn't want us getting in their hair"

"Well we should go and say thank you first. We don't want to be rude. And it'll give you a chance to see Dougie again, cos don't think that your little exchanged glances didn't go un-noticed! I told you he kept checking you out!"

"We go in. We say thank you. And we go. I can't get my hopes up over a celebrity, who, by the way, is well out of my league."

"Well he obviously doesn't think so does he! He was looking at you more than he was looking at the crowd!"

"Come on."

The girls retraced their footsteps and found themselves outside the dressing room door.

"You knock," Becca whispered.

"No. I won't do it for you! You have to be brave. And you're the one who's doing the talking this time."

She knocked quietly on the door, which was swiftly answered by a very hot looking Dougie. The words caught in Becca's throat, but the shove that Jess gave her seemed to loosen them again.

"Errrrrm...we just wanted to say thank you...for the invite, and everything. You were really amazing...I mean you were all really amazing." She uttered the whole sentence avoiding Dougie's gazed which she could tell was fixed upon her.

"Why don't you come in?" Dougie asked, "We were just gonna hang out for a while."

"Errrrrm...well we don't want to get in you way," Rebecca hesitated

"Trust me, you wouldn't." Dougie said sincerely before looking away and letting Becca and Jess pass.

"Fancy a drink?" asked Danny.

Jess laughed. "We're students! Of course we fancy a drink!"

"That's what I like to hear!" he said throwing them both a can of beer.

As the drinks continued to flow, Becca became more and more aware of the feeling of being watched. She could feel it. She didn't want to look up in case she was wrong, so she kept her head down.

"I've got an idea!" Harry said after about half an hour of general chat, "Why don't we play twister!"

"Yes mate!" Danny agreed enthusiastically, "That sounds like a quality idea."

Harry walked over to a cabinet in front of the mirrored wall and pulled out twister. He opened the box, and set it up on the floor.

"You girls gonna join in?" he asked

"I think I'll sit it out." Rebecca said

"Awww come on Becks! It'll be a giggle!" Jess added pulling on Becca's arm.

"Yeh. It'll be fun." said Dougie who was already sat on top of the mat with a grin on his face.

"Well...I suppose I could do, although I warn you...I am excellent." She said laughing

"Looks like you've got some competition then Doug!"

"No way Danny! No-one will beat the twister king!" he said striking a hero pose.

They all laughed, and Dougie, Danny, Jess, and Becca getting down on the mat to start the game. After about 10 minutes of laughter, Jess and Danny got their legs tangled and fell over in a giggling and slightly tipsy heap.

"Looks like it's twister King and Queen left then!" Tom said as he spun the dial again.

"...in a battle to the death," Dougie added in a mock deep voice.

"I hope not!" said Becca laughing, "I've still got things I want to do with my life!"

The battle continued, and as time wore on, those who weren't part of the game began to get bored, as they draped themselves across the sofas watching Dougie and Becca twist themselves into various positions expertly.

It was so surreal. Becca could feel Dougie against her; his body twisted around her own. He was warm. She felt so close to him, closer than she'd ever imagined she would be.

"Guys shall we find something to do? Cos I don't know about you but I'm bored watching these two!" Danny said with his arm propping up his head.

"Yeh okay. Jess do you want to come with us? Show us where we're going?" asked Harry.

"Errr yeh okay. You'll be alright here won't you Becca?" Becca didn't seem to hear though, as she was concentrating on the game.

"Guys we don't have anyone to spin the wheel now!" said Dougie, as the others walked out leaving himself and Becca in a particularly precarious position. The door slammed shut causing them both to loose their balance, and Dougie to fall on top of Becca. She could feel his weight pushing down on her, but it didn't seem heavy to her, or uncomfortable. She looked up into his eyes, which were looking directly at her own. She knew what was going to happen. They were only inches away from each other. They simultaneously lifted their heads towards each other, as their lips came ever closer.

They were so soft. Dougie moved his arm and cupped her face as they kissed. Her lips felt like silk against his own. Becca could feel herself becoming weak from his touch, and let out a soft sigh against his cheek. They parted, and Dougie smiled, showing his perfect white teeth.

"I've wanted to do that since first saw you in the shop."

"I've wanted to do that since I first saw you in 5 colours!" she giggled.

"I didn't think you even liked me! You never seem to talk to me; I thought you were blanking me or something!"

"No! ...it's not that. It's hard to explain," she said as she reached up pushing her hair away from her eyes, "When I'm around you...I lose... I lose the ability to speak properly. It's like my brain just empties itself whenever you're around. Jess kept telling me that you were looking at me, but I didn't believe her!"

"You should listen to her more often then," he said with a broad smile.

She reached up to him and pulled his face close to hers again. She could have stayed like this forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A loud knocking woke the silence that veiled the darkened room. Slowly Becca opened her eyes, squinting at her bedroom. She didn't remember coming in the night before, but it looked like she had decided to take all of her clothes out of her wardrobe and throw them randomly on the floor before she went to sleep. The knocking persisted. She pulled back the covers, and slid gingerly from her bed. As she rose she felt her head spinning. She walked to the door, avoiding the maze of clothes that lay in her path.

"Morning Becks!" said Jess cheerily as Becca opened her bedroom door ajar, "so..! Give me all the gossip! What happened last night?"

"First of all, how the fuck can you be so awake and jolly after the amount we drunk last night!? Secondly, what is the time? And thirdly..." she said pausing and going slightly red in the face, "we kissed. And it was amazing."

Becca seemed to drift off, her eyes glazing over as she recalled the events of the night previous.

"Oi! Snap out of it!" Jess clicked her fingers in front of Becca's eyes, and she seemed to regain consciousness again, "Well that's excellent news just like we pla..." She trailed off before finishing her sentence.

"Just like you what!?" Becks said with a suspicious look on her face.

Jess sighed. "Well whilst you were engrossed in your game of twister I got chatting to the others, and they were telling me how Dougie kept talking about "Becca, the hot chick from the music shop, with the awesome voice". So...we decided to leave you alone for a bit...because you'd both be forced to talk, and we thought something might happen...and it did! So the plan worked!"

"You cheeky bitch!" she said, but she was smiling as she said it.

"You mean thank you so much Jess. You're awesome. Because of you I got off with Dougie from McFly last night." She stuck out her tongue.

"Well I'd like to think that I had a little bit to do with him kissing me" she laughed.

"So what are you going to do about it now?"

A look of worry came over Becca's face. "I really don't know. I think I might leave it. I've got more than most girls could ever even hope for, so maybe I should just settle with that."

"WHAT!?" Jess practically screamed, "You can't give up now! You have to go as far as you can! See what happens!"

"I don't want to end up getting hurt though, ad he's a celebrity, so it's more likely than if I meet just a normal guy."

"Look I don't mean to be rude but that is absolute shit Becks and you know it. Dougie is not a typical celebrity. Those boys are as normal and down to earth as you and me, and if he really likes you, which from what the boys were saying, and from what happened last night, I'd say he does, then I don't think you should use him being a celebrity as an excuse because you're too scared." She said with a stern look on her face.

Becca opened her mouth to speak, and then closed it again, doing a very good impression of a goldfish.

"Luckily I prepared for this, because I knew that you would be all hesitant and pessimistic," she said looking smug.

"...what do you mean...?"

"I mean that I took the liberty to organise a date for you and Dougie, with the help of the boys." She said curtly.

Once again Becca did her impression of a goldfish.

"The boys are only here for a week Becca, and I wasn't going to let you waste the opportunity of a lifetime. Think about it. If you just let it slip away you would wonder for the rest of your life what could have happened. And we all no there's no good in shoulda woulda couldas. Right. I'm going to leave you now to prepare for your date. It's this evening at 7. You're going for a pizza, at a little restaurant in town. No-one knows about it so there shouldn't be any crowds."

Becca was speechless. Jess waved cheerily as the door swung closed behind her, leaving Becca in a daze on her bed. After a few minutes she decided that Jess was right. She would have to give it her best and take a chance.

Dougie stood outside the restaurant shivering slightly in the cold November air. He looked up at the clock on the bell tower opposite him as the bell tolled 7 times. He was nervous. He had never recalled feeling so nervous before a date before. It just felt different this time. He didn't feel like he had to pretend to be someone he wasn't. As drew his gaze away from the clock and back to the street around him he saw a figure coming towards him. It was Becca. He felt the butterflies swarm inside of his, as her face came into view.

"Hello." He said as he kissed her on the cheek and pulled her into a warm hug.

"Hello." She replied, "I hope I haven't kept you waiting long."

"No I only just got here 5 minutes ago. Shall we?" he said gesturing towards the door.

As they walked into the restaurant they were hit with a wave of warm air, which smelled wonderfully of Italian cooking. The restaurant was bathed in the light of the candles which flickered gently at each of the tables, casting beautiful shadows across the room. There was a gentle hum of noise from the people in the restaurant, the majority of which were made up of couples. Becca and Dougie were shown to a table in the corner of the restaurant, and handed their menus.

"Would you like to order any drinks?" said the waiter in a strong Italian accent

Dougie looked enquiringly at Becca, "Do you want a bottle of wine or something like that? You can choose. I'm not really very god with wine. As long as it doesn't taste like vinegar I don't mind"

"Okay then," she laughed, "Can we have a bottle of the Rougemont please. Don't worry; it doesn't taste like vinegar...more like grape juice!"

"That's alright then," he smiled, "I can put up with that!"

The food was magnificent; almost as magnificent as the company. Dougie and Becca talked non-stop about almost everything; life on the road, and in McFly, the other boys' love lives, as well as Jess's, clothes, and tastes in music.

By the time they had finished eating it was gone 11 o'clock and the restaurant was almost empty.

"Can we have the bill please?" Dougie asked

"So how much do I owe you?" Becca enquired.

"Owe me? Don't be silly! I'm paying. I'm a gentleman after all," he said with a smile, " and because I'm a gentleman, I'll walk you home as well."

"Wow! I feel like I'm in a movie!" she giggled.

The walk back to Becca's apartment took about half an hour. They walked hand in hand though the dark, Dougie pulling Becca close into his body whenever he felt her shiver.

"This is my apartment. Do you want to come up for another drink, and a chat?" Becca asked as the stood outside her door.

"Yeh that would be nice."

Becca entered the door code, and Dougie followed her up the stairs where she produced the key for her flat. She walked along the corridor to her room. "This ones mine, and Jess is opposite. Come on in. Excuse the mess."

"What mess? This is nothing compared to what our hotel rooms look like most of the time." Dougie laughed.

Becca sat at the top of her bed and propped her pillow up against the wall. "You can sit down you know" She said pointing at the bed.

Dougie sat himself down on the bed at the end of her feet. "So how long have you been singing for then?"

"Ever since I can remember really! I only recently started singing at the bar though. It took a lot of persuasion from Jess. I still get so scared every time I do it. I love singing and I'd love to be able to have it as a career, but I'm just too scared."

Dougie moved and sat down next to her, putting his arms around her. "You're one of the best singers I've ever heard. It didn't really show that you were nervous when you were singing."

"I'm okay once I'm singing, because I get caught up in the song and forget where I am completely. It's just the thought of it. And I can never open my eyes."

"That's a shame."

"Why do you say that?" She said turning round to face him

"Because you're eyes are so beautiful."

He leaned in, and kissed her gently on the lips. She responded resting her hand on his chest as they sunk into a laying position. As they pulled apart Dougie hugged her body in close to his, and she rested her head on his chest.

"I feel so comfortable with you," he said after a minute of comfortable silence, "it almost feels natural."

The silence continued, and Dougie looked down to see Becca asleep on his chest. He closed his eyes as well. "Clearly she feels the same." he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A chink of sunlight shone through the curtains onto Becca's face causing her to wake. She kept her eyes closed, thoroughly enjoying how comfortable and warm she felt. Slowly she opened her eyes. Dougie lay facing her still asleep, his arm tightly around her so that their bodies were touching, the warmth being passed between them. He looked perfect. Becca leaned in and gently kissed him, and after a few moments she felt him begin to kiss her back. His lips moved softly against hers, as he parted them slightly to allow her tongue to gently enter his mouth. She returned the favour. Dougie ran his hands slowly through her hair, and opened his eyes.

"Good morning," Becca said softly

"Good morning," Dougie said in a quiet voice, "I think that has to be the best way that I've ever been woken up...especially when it was by you."

Becca ran her hand over Dougie's cheek staring deeply into his eyes. "Thank you for last night. You really are a true gentleman. I've never known a boy like you. You didn't push for anything. You were happy to just lay with me."

"I'd never push for anything from you. Not if you didn't want to. I don't wanna rush this. I know it sounds stupid, especially as we only just went on our first date, but I feel like I've got something special with you..." he stopped suddenly and a worried and embarrassed look spread across his face, "I hope you don't think I'm being sad or anything!?"

"Of course not!" she said pulling him closer, "I feel the same way. It feels...different from anyone else I've dated...I feel like we have a connection. Normally I run out of things to say and there are awkward silences, but I don't have that with you. I feel like I can talk to you about anything already."

He kissed her again on the cheek and smiled, staring into her amazing blue eyes.

"I'm going to shower now," she said kissing him again.

She gently moved his arms from around her waist and walked into the shower room closing the door behind her. Dougie lay back on the bed looking at the ceiling, his arms folded behind his head. The shower water began to run, and Dougie could hear Becca singing to herself. It was beautiful. He couldn't work out what the song was but her voice was so pure and sweet that it didn't matter. He couldn't help but want to be in there with her. He could imagine how beautiful she looked with the water cascading down her. He shook his head quickly, trying to clear the thoughts from his mind.

The water stopped, and the door of the shower room opened. Becca walked out dressed in only a pink towel, her wet hair draped over her shoulders. She walked over to her wardrobe and began looking through it. Dougie couldn't take his eyes from her. Every time he saw her she looked even more beautiful.

She could feel him looking at her as she pulled some skinny jeans and a fitted grey top from the cupboard. She looked to her right and looked at him.

"Why don't you take a picture...it'll last longer!" she said poking out her tongue and laughing.

Dougie reached into his pocket pretending to take out his phone a grin on his face.

"I've got an idea. We should take a walk to my hotel, and we should hang out...that is if you don't have anything else to do..?" he added quickly.

"That sounds like a nice idea. Bit of fresh air." She said pulling on a hoody and some skinny grey jeans, and picking up her keys, "Lets go!"

Dougie smiled at her eagerness and slipped on his shoes reaching out and taking her outstretched hand.

It was a cold and fresh morning with a slight mist on the horizon, and a gentle breeze which turned Dougie and Becca's cheeks slightly red as they walked along the path through the countryside. The campus of the University was just outside the town of Colchester and was set on the picturesque grounds of Wivenhoe Park Manor House, which was now a hotel, where Dougie and the rest of the McFly boys were staying.

They walked along swinging their joined hands between them, the crisp conditions clearing their heads enabling them to truly enjoy each others company. They felt no need to talk, comfortable with the silence between them as if they had been together for a far greater time than was true. The trees which surrounded them may well have been bare, but their love was blossoming.

The old manor house loomed large before them. They walked through the maze of corridors until they reached room 134. Dougie turned the key in the lock, and pushed open the door. The room beyond the door was furnished very in a modern fashion, which was deceptive from the age of the building.

Sitting in the small lounge area were the rest of McFly, as well as their manager, Fletch.

"Hi guys. Sorry I'm late. Fletch this is my girlfriend Becca," Dougie said as he sat down.

Becca was shocked that he ad used the word girlfriend so soon, but it made her feel warm inside, and she smiled happily at him.

"Hey Becca," said Danny smiling, "You alright?"

"Yes thanks I'm good." She said as she perched on the arm of the chair that Dougie had slumped into. He patted his lap and she shifted onto him, as he put his arms around her waist.

"Right guys, I wanted to call this little meeting to decide on who you think we should have supporting you on the next tour. The record company has put forward a few ideas that I'd like you to look at." Fletch said as he put the folders down on the coffee table.

"Well...that's kind of what I brought Becca here for Fletch. I was thinking, that maybe she could support us?"

Becca's jaw dropped in horror at Dougie's suggestion. Her shock was so immense that words completely failed her.

"That's a little...unorthodox. You know it doesn't really work like that Dougie." Fletch was looking slightly sceptical, "I mean, I've never even heard Becca's voice, and I'm not sure the record company would really go for a complete unknown supporting you on a tour, even if it's an up close and personal!"

"You haven't heard her sing though Fletch!" said Tom who had been sitting quietly up until this point, but now his face had become animated, "She really is amazing. I think it's a good idea. Try something new!"

"I don't know about this. I'd have to listen to her voice first, and probably record it and send it to the record company before we could even find out if they'd go for it."

"Well I reckon it's a quality idea mate!" Danny said smiling at Dougie, who had a dazed looking Becca sat on his lap, If Becca's voice is as good as you and Tom say it is then I reckon the record company will go for it. You might even get a contract Becca!"

Suddenly Becca found her voice. "I'm sorry...I just...I don't think...I can't!"

She got up quickly from Dougie's lap and ran to the door. The last that Dougie saw of her before she closed the door behind her was the shimmer of tears in her glorious blue eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

There was a soft knocking on the door of Becca's room. She had barely moved for 5 hours; curled up underneath her duvet, head buried into her pillow. She couldn't believe Dougie would suggest that she sung at one of their concerts after everything she had told him about her fears. It seemed like he hadn't been listening to her at all. "Maybe that was all he wanted!" Becca had thought to herself, "He heard me sing and got close to me so I'd perform with them. I can't believe I ever thought that...he would ever give me a second glance."

The knocking persisted causing Becca to raise her head from underneath the mass of duvet that covered her whole body.

"Who is it?" she croaked, looking bleary eyed towards the door.

"It's me," came the familiar voice of her best friend from behind the other side of the door, "Can I come in? I need to talk to you."

"Okay...it's not locked."

Jess poked her head warily around the door frame, with a concerned look on her face. She pushed the door further open and closed it behind her. As soon as Becca met Jess' eyes she began to cry.

"Oh God Becca!" Jess said in shock as she sat next to Becca's prostrate body on the bed, leaning over and hugging her close, "Please don't cry; you're going to set me off! I heard what happened from Danny. Do you want to talk about it?"

Becca took her time to control her breathing, as she had been sobbing heavily into her friend's shoulder.

"I really...thought...that he understood me!" she said still sobbing, "But...now...he must have just been trying...to get me to sing with them! HE must have completely...completely ignored what I said about all my fears about it."

"Becks." Jess said holding onto her shoulders and looking into her eyes, "I honestly don't think that he was just using you for that. I don't know what he was thinking, but he must have had some reason for saying it. I really do believe he likes you Becca, otherwise I never would have organised the date with him."

Becca sighed again. "I just wish I could understand why he went ahead and suggested it to his manager without even talking to me."

"Well that's the reason I came in in the first place. He's outside. I didn't want to let him in just in case you didn't want to see him, so I thought I'd come in and see how you felt about it."

Becca nodded.

"Shall I send him in then?"

She nodded again.

Jess patted Becca on the knee and left the room to fetch Dougie, who was waiting outside in the cold. Becca hugged her knees up against her body as she sat at the top corner of her bed. After a few seconds there was a knock on the door, and Dougie's apprehensive face appeared around the door.

"Errrrrm...Becca...can I come in?" he asked trying to get her to look up.

She nodded her head silently, and Dougie stepped over the threshold, sitting awkwardly on the very edge of the bed.

"Look Becca...I really didn't mean to upset you...or try to force you into doing anything. I would never do that to you I promise! I just thought," he said resigning himself to the fact that Becca was not going to look up from her knees and carrying on as if half talking out his motives to himself, "...I just thought that it would help you. What you said when we were talking on our date really struck a chord with me. You know...being scared and all that?"

He looked at Becca desperately trying to get her to participate in the conversation, and to give him some hope. After a few moments of silence he continued, determined not to let her go without a fight, and determined to explain his actions. "I know that for me the best thing to do is to face my fears head on...and I guess I thought that we were really similar, so I though...I guess I thought that you would to...if you got the opportunity. I mean...your voice...is just...! Amazing! And I don't think you should let it go to waste. I wanted to be the one who gave you that opportunity...because...well...because I care about you!"

Becca shifted slightly, and Dougie could see the smears of eyeliner that ran down her face, accompanied by tears. He moved further onto the bed next to Becca and put his arm around her holding her tightly. Slowly his firm grip began to have its effect, as Becca leant her head onto his shoulder, and let her tears flow freely, sobbing into his shoulder.

"I know I should have asked you first, and I know it was wrong of me to just say it without even asking you what you thought about it, but I was just so excited about it all. I'd built up the idea in my head...and...I suppose I thought it would be great, and you'd love it...but I know I should've said something to you first. I never want to risk hurting you again."

"When you ran out of the room I was so scared that I'd never see you again. It made me realise...well...it made me realise how much you mean to me. Seeing you leave hurt so much...I just don't think I could be without you now!" He lifted her head from his shoulder, and turned his head to look into her eyes, "I think...I think maybe...I might be falling for you Becca."

A fresh wave of tears fell from Becca's eyes, every one hurting Dougie deep inside. "God I didn't say something wrong did I?" he said, fear written across his face.

"...no...of course not!" said Becca trying to stem the flow of tears. "It's just the fact that...I was thinking...the same thing!"

Becca's smile broke through the sorrow which had previously filled the room, spreading warmth through them both. She looked up into his eyes, and kissed him. It was like no kiss that they had shared before. This time there was true passion between them. She ran her hands though his hair, as she pulled him down on top of her. He ran his hands down her arms and rested them on her hips. Gently she began to pull his t-shirt up off his back, as she moved her hands underneath it to feel the smooth skin below. Dougie pulled away for a moment.

"Are you sure?" he whispered

"...if you want to...then yes."

* * *

Becca lay in Dougie's strong arms, and sighed gently. Dougie looked down at Becca's head which was laid against his chest, and smiled. He had never experienced anything like that before. He had had sex before of course, but it had never been fuelled by so many emotions towards a person. This time it meant something.

"I really do love you, you know Becca. I never thought I'd say that after so little time...but I really do." He kissed the top of her head affectionately.

"I love you too. You know...I think I will sing for your manager. If it's something you think I should do."

"Becca, don't do it for me. Do it for yourself. I'll still love you no matter what you do."

"Well...I think it's time I was a little brave. Sharing my voice seems so trivial when I can share my body and heart with you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

He looked across at her. The look on his face seemed to ask "Are you sure?" She nodded. He raised his hand and rapped his knuckles on the door. They stood in one of the many halls of the Wivenhoe Manor Hotel outside Fletch's room. The hallway, like the rest of the hotel, was lavishly decorated, with a deep red carpet, and a modern cream floral pattern adorning the walls, which was eye-catching, and yet subtle simultaneously.

Becca shuffled her feet nervously as she stood there next to Dougie. It had taken a lot of courage for her to come along, but she knew she had to. It was something which was going to help her, not only in the possibility of furthering her career, but also by helping her personally to become more confident in herself. She slipped her hand inside Dougie's which were by his side, and he responded by squeezing it reassuringly.

After what seemed like an hour, the door was swung open.

"Oh hi Dougie...and...Becca wasn't it?" he said smiling politely

"Hey Fletch. Can we come in?" Dougie asked looking over Fletch's shoulder and into the room behind him.

"Yes sure. Any particular reason?" he said as he closed the door behind them both.

"I'd like...well...I think I'd like to sing for you...if that's okay, and then maybe...we could possibly see if I could...well...you know..." Becca didn't want to finish the sentence. She felt it sounded awfully presumptuous to suggest that she would automatically be able to support McFly just from singing to their manager.

"...if she can support us on tour." Dougie finished her sentence for her, noticing her begin to wring her hands.

"Right, well as I said the other day, I would need to talk to the record company, because I may well think you're amazing when I hear you sing, but that might not hold any weight with them. They have rules about supporting acts, and I have to say they are normally very strict." A look of disappointment crossed Becca's face, which Fletch seemed to notice. "That, of course, doesn't stop us trying." He said with a kind smile on his face.

"Cheers dude. You're awesome." Dougie said with a grin, "You okay Becca? Ready?" He rested his hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes, trying to read her answer in her face.

"Yes. I have to...for myself."

"Well let's have a seat then Dougie. In your own time Becca."

Becca moved to the window, which looked out over the green parkland, the sun casting its cold winter light on the trees and grass. She closed her eyes, and began to sing, her voice floating through the air, as clear, and crystal as the air outside

_I tried to hide from you, but I failed_

_I tried to lie to you, about how I felt._

_And even in my darkest times, you gave me light_

_I never knew this kind of love could feel so right._

_When I'm in your arms, I find myself believing,_

_We could be anywhere, so I can keep on dreaming._

_Whenever your close to me, You're like the sun_

_You feel like the sun._

_And everyday you're telling me, I am the one_

_I am the one, who makes you shine_

_And I know, wherever you want me to, I'll go_

_And even when you're not with me, I feel you there_

_I only have to look and see, and I'll know where._

_When I'm holding you, the world can stop it's turning,_

_You're always going to pull me through_

_And I won't be returning._

_Whenever your close to me, You're like the sun_

_You feel like the sun._

_And everyday you're telling me, I am the one_

_I am the one, who makes you shine._

She opened her eyes to the light again, and turned around quickly. She caught Dougie wiping his eye hurriedly, and looked across at Fletch, who appeared to have fallen into some kind of trance.

"..errrr...Fletch?" said Dougie poking his manager on the arm.

"Yes Dougie...I am awake. I was just emjoying it...then you poked me."

"Oh...errrrm...sorry."

"I guess I have some phone calls to make then! I'll go in the other room."

Fletch exited the lounge room, and closed the door of the bedroom behind him.

"That means he liked it." Dougie said with a big smile, "now we just have to wait I guess."

Becca sat down next to him. Her face was very pale. Dougie extended his hand to her, and put her much smaller hand into his. He gently stroked her hand with his thumb, as they sat in silence, waiting for the news. Dougie could hear Fletch's mumbled voice through the wall, but couldn't make out any words. Becca had drifted away, and was staring out of the window at the view. Thoughts whizzed through her mind about the possibilities of performing to thousands of people, and about the possibility of nothing happening at all. Quite honestly she didn't know which she would prefer to happen. Although she knew that performing would be good for her, there was still so much fear which surrounded it for her.

She was awoken from her thoughts sharply when the door of the bedroom opened and Fletched walked out into the room.

"Right I have news. Unfortunately the record company have said that we can't have Becca supporting us on the tour, because it needs to be a recognised act. It's to do with advertisement, and other managements."

Becca felt disappointed. She hadn't really known how she'd react to news either way, but knowing that she wasn't going to able to support McFly upset her.

"That's fucking ridiculous Fletch! Becca's far better than anyone who's supported us before!" There was real anger in Dougie's voice.

"Hold up Dougie I hadn't finished yet!" Fletch said defensively, "What they did say was that Becca would be able to perform a couple of songs at one of the UCAP dates, which is still a massive opportunity."

"Oh that's wicked!" said Dougie, "I knew you'd have some kind of influence Fletch!"

He hugged Becca tight. She smiled at him. "Thank you Fletch. That's really kind of you. When will it be?"

"Well that's really up to you. We're flexible, but I'll need to know now so I can make arrangements."

"I guess I'd like it to be back at home. Are you doing any in Kent?"

"Yes, we have one in Margate, and one in Folkestone""I think Folkestone. That was were I first saw McFly, so I think that would be nice.""Brilliant. I'll get onto it. It's in a months time, so you have plenty of time"

Author's Note; Just a little thank you to everyone who has read this fiction so far. Feedback is always welcomed


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The bus slowly rolled to a halt, causing Becca to look up through the tinted glass at the building which they had come to rest outside of. The Hotel Burlington. She wasn't sure whether it was the tint of the windows, but the towering hotel looked cold and ominous. This was further emphasized by the sizable grey clouds which loomed overhead threatening to drop their heavy load at any time, and the fact that the hotel must have been at least a century old. 

Becca's emotions had always been highly dependant upon the weather. When it was sunny, or clear she felt at ease, but when the sky became overcast her mood automatically worsened, and she became depressed. Her nerves about what was to come the following evening did nothing to help her state of mind, as she ground her teeth anxiously.

She had managed to block out the rowdy noise of McFly who she had travelled with, and had fallen into an almost trancelike state, staring blankly out of the window as the journey had progressed. The only thing which she was fully aware of was Dougie's hand resting in hers, as it had been throughout the journey; the sole thing keeping her from sinking into her own thoughts and fears.

As she looked out at the bleak sight that greeted her she suddenly became aware of her hand being gripped more tightly. The noise within the tour bus greeted Becca's ears for seemingly the first time, as if her trance had been lifted. Dougie was looking at her with a worried expression on his face.

"Are you alright?" he said with a concerned look on his face, "You haven't said a word the whole journey. I was talking at first but it was like you couldn't hear me so I gave up."

"Oh I'm sorry Dougie! I guess I was just thinking. I do that sometimes. I blank everything out."

"And you're sure you're okay?" he asked again, looking doubtful.

"Yes I'm sure. I just wish we were a bit closer to the sea." Her smile seemed to confirm to Dougie that she was okay, for which Becca felt a pang of guilt inside of her. She had never lied to Dougie before in the whole months and half that they had known each other. Not once had she so much as tod a white lie to him. There seemed no need when she felt so close to him, and knew that she had his support. As the month had ticked away, however, her feelings of fear and apprehension had returned, all of which culminated in her current state of mind.

They rose to their feet, and followed in the wake of the rest of the guys, who were now standing outside stretching after the long journey. Their bags were already being unloaded, and were being taken to their room by two porters who walked silently to and from the bags with grim expressions shadowing their faces.

As Becca got off of the bus she got her first proper look at the hotel, without the tinted windows hindering the view. Despite the fact that the hotel no longer looked so dark, it still retained its ominous feel, a fact which was no doubt further exaggerated due to the seemingly robotic staff, with their grey uniforms, and cold demeanours.

Fletch stood on the steps which lay before the front door of the hotel and began in vain to catch the attention of those who stood below him chatting, or looking at their surroundings.

"GUYS!" shouted Harry to the rest of the band and crew. "OI! LISTEN UP! We wanna get in before it starts pissing it down right? So fucking listen!"

"Thank you Harry" said Fletch as he looked up at the sky from which the first few droplets of rain had begun to fall. "Right. When we get inside I want you to keep the mucking about to a 

minimum please. We've had a long journey, and I expect you're all very tired. As you go in go to the front desk and tell the receptionist your name and se will give you the key to your room. Right. Let's get in."

Dougie clasped Becca's hand again as they walked up the stone steps and into the dark entrance hall of the Burlington. Upon the floors there was a dark, and old looking carpet, and dark green leather sofas aligned the walls.

"It smells like church in here!" Dougie whispered into Becca's ear as they approached the front desk.

"Yes please. Name please." Said the receptionist in an Eastern European accent.

"Dougie Poynter."

"Zis is your key. You are in room 342. Your bags vill be vaiting for you."

"Thanks." Dougie said as he took the key from her outstretched hand. "Let's go and find this room. I'm so tired!"

They walked out of the entrance hall and into a large square foyer which had the stairs on one side, and the restaurant on the other. The stairs, which were carpeted this time in a lighter shade of green, with an odd flower pattern, creaked noisily underfoot. They climbed ever higher until they reached rooms in the 300s. After much searching, they managed to find their room.

The room was large, and spacious, although a great deal more dated than the one which the boys had stayed at in Colchester. Dougie sat down heavily on the bed kicking off his shoes. He lay back and closed his eyes.

"Dougie...can I talk to you for a minute?" Becca said quietly

She received no answer other than the heavy breathing of her boyfriend who had drifted off into a deep sleep. She sighed deeply to herself and sat down on one of the chairs which stood next to the window, which overlooked a small part of the sea. By now the clouds had turned an even darker shade of grey, causing Becca's worries to increase tenfold. A million thought were flying through her head as she stared out at the sea, through the rain soaked window pain. _I have to do it...I've promised...but I can't! It's too much. This place...just...doesn't seem right...it feels so strange. And Dougie...didn't even listen to me! Surely if he loved me he would listen? _A tear spilled from her eye and rolled rapidly unchecked down her face splashing on the windowsill below. _I can't. I just can't. _Becca felt as though all of the air was being pushed from her lungs, as she found it increasingly difficult to draw breath.

She had to get out. She had to.

Dougie woke with a start. He blinked a few times trying desperately to become accustomed to the dull light. A gap in the curtains showed him that is was almost dawn, as the horizon seemed to glow eerily.

He turned over and rested his arm on Becca's side of the bed, but it was undisturbed. The sheets on her side lay pristine and untouched. Dougie got up and wandered into the bathroom, whose light was turned on. Becca, however, was nowhere to be seen. Out of the corner of his eye Dougie noticed a piece of paper which lay on his bedside cabinet. As he drew nearer he recognised Becca's handwriting. The black ink on the page was smudged with tears, but the words were still legible.

_I'm sorry. I tried, but I just can't do it. I feel like everything is going too fast. I'm in over my head. I'm sorry._

Dougie's head was spinning. "What did she mean?" he thought frantically, "Was it the concert, or is she talking about us?" 

* * *

_Author's note; If you enjoyed it, then please let me know. There are now only four chapters remaining!_

�


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Dougie frantically re-read Becca's note for what must have been the 20th time, trying desperately to find a clue as to where she could have gone, and trying to determine the cause of her departure. He ran his hands through his hair, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath hoping to calm himself down so he could act more rationally.

"Calm down Dougie," he said to himself, his voice faltering, "Think...think!"

He picked up the receiver of the phone which lay by the bed and dialled.

"_You have reached the O2 messaging service. Please leave your..."_

"Damn!" He said slamming down the phone. Becca's phone was turned off.

He picked up the phone once again this time typing in a different number. There was a short silence followed by a weary voice on the other end of the line.

"...Hello?"

"Jess is that you!?"

"Who is this?" she replied, her voice still thick with sleep.

"It's Dougie...I need your help. Becca's gone missing!! ...I didn't know what to do, so I thought it best to call you...I mean you are her best friend, and I guess you must know her better than I do, having known her for so long...although I thought that I knew everything about her because we've been together for nearly two months now, but obviously I can't know everything if I haven't got a clue where she is...so I though...yes I'll call Jess, because she might know something I don't, and I'm really sorry for waking you up but I thought you should know and I though you could help me or something... but anyway, do you have any ideas where she could have gone?"

Once again there was a silence before Jess answered. "First of all...you have got to calm the hell down! It's like listening to someone fast forward a cassette for God sake! What are you on helium or something!!" Dougie's constant chatter seemed to have given her time to wake herself up somewhat. "Right. So you're saying she's run away? And you're absolutely sure?"

"Yes she left a note saying that she couldn't take it anymore, and she felt like she was in over her head." Dougie chocked on the tears and the lump that seemed to be lodged in his throat. He had to stay strong. He had to find her and find out what she meant.

"Did anything happen last night, or anything odd yesterday?"

"Well she was quiet all day, but when I asked her if anything was wrong, she said she was fine!"

"Anything else after that?" Jess enquired

"Well no! After that we went up to the room, and I fell asleep pretty much straight away!"

"...ah."

"...Jess? What do you mean 'ah'?" Dougie's voice had become anxious.

"Well...the thing with Becca is that night is when her brain goes into overdrive. During the day, she's normally okay, but if she has something that's worrying her then it normally affects her most when she's in bed, and has nothing else to take her mind off of it. And if you were asleep then I'm guessing she wasn't...errrrm...doing anything if you get my drift...so she was probably thinking, and getting herself worked up."

"...right..? Go on..."

"Well if you said that during the day she seemed pre-occupied, then the chances are that last night she would have been feeling even worse. Normally at uni we have a chat before we sleep, 

because it means that I can re-assure her about anything that' worrying her, and we can talk it out. And I take it that that didn't happen last night?"

"...no..." said Dougie quietly. He ran his hand through his hair again, and sighed deeply. "This is all my fault. I knew something was wrong...but I was so tired! I should have asked her again!!" He brought his fist down angrily upon his leg, taking out his frustration

"Look Dougie. You can't blame yourself. What you have to do is go and find her."

"Well yes I know, but I have no idea where she could have gone! Folkestone's not exactly a small place, and I have no idea when she left. She could have got on a train and gone anywhere by now!" He let out a ragged breath.

"...This note..."

"Yeh what about it?"

"Did she give any indication as to where she was gonna go?" Jess said hopefully

"No! Nothing at all! That's partly why I called you. Do you have any ideas?"

Jess paused for a second, "Well...I very much doubt she's taken any form of public transport. Knowing Becca she'll be walking, especially if something's on her mind."

She paused again, wracking her brains for anything she could think of. "Well I doubt she would have gone into the town...if she's walking then she'll want to be somewhere more natural...less built up. Do you know if there are any parks... or anything like that around where you are?"

"Well there's a few on the walk down the cliffs?"

"Well that would be the first place I'd look. Oh just to ask the obvious, but have you tried her phone?"

"Yes that was the first thing I did, but it went straight to voicemail."

"Well while you're out looking, I'll keep trying her number, just in case she didn't have any signal when you called, or something like that."

"Listen, Jess, I'm really sorry to trouble you with this, but I didn't know who else to go to!"

"Don't be stupid Dougie! The fact that you did call only makes it more clear to me how much you care about her. I mean I knew from the start that you guys had something...I don't know...special, but I can see you really love her."

"I do...I really do...we've got so close, and the guys all love her as well...which is why I can't understand why she's taken off like this!"

"Well I think you better go and find out."

"Thanks again Jess. Call me if you manage to get through to her won't you?" A note of desperation entered his voice.

"Of course I will you goon! Now go!"

And with that she hung up the phone. Dougie looked around the room trying to re-gain his bearings. His head felt like it had been put in a blender. He grabbed his coat from the back of the door, along with his room key, and walked out into the dimly lit corridor.

He walked swiftly down the corridor, and knocked on the door of room 332. "Dude!" he said in a harsh whisper, "Dude open up!" He banged the door again.

Inside he heard the unmistakeable thump of someone falling out of bed, followed by feet padding to the door. The door opened a fraction, and Dougie was greeted by a bleary eyed Danny wearing his dressing gown, and with his hair looking like a birds nest. On another occasion Dougie would have found his friend's appearance hilarious, but he had more important things on his mind.

"...Dougie...what the fuck are you doing mate!" he mumbled angrily.



"Danny I need your help. Becca's gone missing, and I need you to keep an eye out in case she comes back while I'm looking for her...and dude! Do up your dressing gown!" Dougie said quickly looking to the ceiling having seen slightly more of his band mate than was necessary at such an early hour.

"Oh!" Danny hastily pulled his dressing gown across him. "Sorry about that mate! Err yeh; I'll keep an eye out. Do you want me to stay in your room? Might be easier, cos at least then I won't miss her if she goes by the door quietly or summit'"

"Yeh that might be an idea. Thanks Danny," he said pulling his friend into a tight hug, "It means a lot."

"No worries mate...just give me a call if you find her, yeh?"

"Definitely."

And with that Dougie turned, walked down the stairs, out of the hotel, and into the cold night. The search had begun.

* * *

_**Author's note;** Thank you for reading so far, and thanks to everyone who has reviewed it so far. It's always appreciated, as it helps me know where I can improve my writing, and lets me know what everyone thinks. Only three more Chapters to go! : ) James._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Outside the night was deadly still. Dougie lifted his hood over his head to protect against the bitterly cold temperature. His mind couldn't help but wonder if Becca was safe. The eerie calm unsettled him. A million different outcomes, each more horrid than the last, travelled through his brain as he walked towards the cliff path.

All he knew for certain was that he had to be fast. The conditions did not bode well for a night under the stars. As he neared the edge of the cliffs, he scanned down the path that lay ahead. It twisted and turned its way down the steep cliff, often cutting back into the rocks to form small caverns. In daylight the winding path was an interesting feature, but come nightfall the patches of darkness, and the inability to see around the next bend became far more menacing. Halfway down the slope there was a small plateau upon which a children's playground sat. Dougie knew that he had to overcome any fear of what was ahead. He took a deep breath of cold wintery air, and started the descent.

The path, although steep, had a smooth surface, as it was a commonly used route down from the cliff-tops. Its meandering was broken up by the occasional set of wooden steps. Dougie slowed his pace as he came closer to one of the many caverns in the side of the cliffs through which the path travelled. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. It cast a cold blue light into the cavern. Dougie's heart sank. He had half expected to see Becca huddled up on a ledge trying to keep warm, but the cave in front of him was deserted.

He walked on, noticing that he had made quite a bit of progress down the hillside. Dougie wasn't sure whether this pleased him or not. Part of him believed that he would find Becca sitting on the swings in the playground halfway down the slope, but pessimism seemed to have taken over his naturally optimistic nature resulting in the fact that he couldn't stop himself from thinking that the further he came without seeing Becca, the smaller the odds became that he would find her at all.

The sides of the path that had been bare at the top of the decent were now bordered by trees, through which the moonlight cast shadows on Dougie as he walked. His senses were heightened, with crack of a twig causing him to jump.

Slowly the ground began to even itself out, and Dougie could see the entrance to the small playground coming into view. His view of the playground itself was obscured by a copse of trees which stood in its way.

"_Please let her be behind the trees, please, please, please!"_ Dougie repeated in his head. _"This is it. I'm out of ideas...she has to be here!"_ Gradually his view of the playground became clear.

"No! NO! FUCK!" He cried in anguish. "She has to be here!! She _has_ to be!" The playground was empty. The air seemed thick around Dougie as he frantically looked for any signs of life, but his search was in vain.

His breath caught in his throat, as he choked on his tears. His head was swimming. He sat down heavily upon the swings, which creaked underneath him.

"I don't know anymore Becca!" He shouted into the emptiness, his voice echoing randomly from the bare trees. "I'm out of ideas!"

The water looked completely lifeless; it's surface as still as a millpond's, completely void of any waves. Under normal circumstances, being in a place of such natural beauty would have cleared 

Becca's head, and enabled her to think, but the environment which surrounded her seemed anything but natural. The lack of movement was abnormal. She had hoped that her walk would help her, but the cold seemed to engulf her, making her thoughts in even more disarray than when she had set out. She had decided to stop walking, and sat on a large rock on the beach, in an attempt to slow down her mind. All it had achieved, however, was for her to become even colder.

She drew her coat more tightly about herself. _"This really hasn't helped." _She thought to herself, _"You should have just spoken to him! He probably won't want to speak to you now you realise don't you! You've let him down. He went too all that effort persuading Fletch to give you a chance and You've thrown it in his face. You can't face him now. He'll hate you!"_

"He's sure to hate me," She said quietly to herself.

Suddenly her thoughts stopped, as she became acutely aware of movement. Having spent so long in a night that seemed dead, this change sent a chill down her spine. Behind her she heard a crunch on the shingle beach. She froze.

* * *

Review?  
Only two more chapters now.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Becca's eyes focussed straight ahead, although what she saw was blurred by the fear which pulsed through her body. She daren't turn her head because she was afraid it would confirm what she dreaded most.

The crunching footsteps upon the shingle beach grew ever closer, but seemed hesitant, as if judging their approach. Suddenly the footsteps ceased, and Becca was aware of a presence right behind her on the rock. She flinched as a hand rested on her shoulder. A petrified whimper escaped her lips.

Slowly she felt the hand move from her shoulder and wrap around her waist. A head nuzzled into her neck as she was pulled gently into a warm hug.

"I missed you," said a familiar voice.

Becca's rigid expression melted to be replaced by a thankful smile. She leaned her head against Dougie's and let out a wistful sigh. "I missed you too."

Dougie moved beside Becca and moved her blonde hair from her eyes looking deeply into them, trying to read her expression. "Then...then why did you go? I don't get it Becks," he asked, searching her face for answers.

Becca reached up and touched Dougie's cold cheek inside his hoody. "Because it's going too fast Dougie! And...I'm not ready for such a big step. It's just all too overwhelming."

"Well...I guess...we can...I don't know...slow down a bit? I mean we don't have to share a room...I just thought it would be nice..." Dougie paused as he saw Becca's puzzled expression, "What?"

"I don't understand what you mean, Dougie. Why would I want to move rooms?"

"...you...you said we were moving too fast...and you were overwhelmed!"

Becca laughed, "Oh Dougie! I didn't mean that you were overwhelming me! Or that we were moving too fast! I love the pace that we're going; I couldn't be happier with us I really couldn't." She cast her eyes back out to the sea, which seemed to have regained some life and was gently washing against the shore, "It's the concert, not us. I don't care if we're going fast in comparison to normal. It's all about taking chances, and I love you, so being with you is a chance I'm willing to take."

Dougie moved forward, pushing his lips gently against Becca's, and then pulled away to speak, "I love you too Becca, but I don't understand why you're willing to take a chance with a dick like me, but you won't do what you do best in the world and sing!"

Dougie was greeted with silence, and so continued; "Everyone who's heard you knows it, but you have to see it too. This could be your life. You could make something from this. I mean...fuck...if me and the guys can manage to be a hit, then you sure as hell can, cos you've got a better voice than all of us put together!"

Becca scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous Dougie! You guys are the most talented people I've ever met."

"And you're the most talented person I've ever met, but you have to be willing to take a chance and believe in yourself like I believe in you...like Fletch believes in you...like Jess believes in you!" He clasped her hand between his.

"Dougie I can't do that!" she said pulling her hand slowly from his clutch, "This is just too big a step for me. I can't be that person."

A few minutes of silence passed, with both Becca and Dougie looking towards the horizon which had been given a peachy glow by the imminent arrival of the morning.



Dougie broke the silence. "What was the first song I heard you sing?" he asked pointedly.

"...errrrrm...I don't remember really. That day's a bit of a blur I must say. I mean...I just met McFly, and then sung in front of you and Tom all in one day!"

"It was Wild Horses. _I see the girl I want to be_..." Dougie began reciting the lyrics, "_riding bareback_..._carefree along the shore_..._If only that someone was me, jumping headfirst without a thought_..."

"...to _act and damn the consequence_..." Becca continued, "_how I wish it could be that easy._.._but fear surrounds me like a fence_..._I want to break free_."

"I know it's majorly cheesy Becca, and if I heard someone say this in a film I'd probably hurl...but you have your chance to break free...you can be that girl riding naked on a horse crushing little kid's sandcastles!"

Becca laughed, "I'm not sure you've quite got the exact meaning of the lyrics there Doug, but I know what you mean. How is it you always manage to make me see things so much more clearly? It's like you're the de-mister for my brain!" she said as she flicked his nose playfully

"OW!" Dougie giggled rubbing his nose, "It's cos I'm an awesome boyfriend, and I'm so amazingly persuasive and talented that I should run the country."

Tears streamed from Becca's eyes as she held her sides, "I reeeeeeally wouldn't go that far Dougie! We'd end up with a blink-182 national anthem or something...oh fuck it I'd vote for you...you'd persuade me with your skills somehow."

Dougie puffed out his chest "I am your leader, and I command you to change the national anthem to New Found Glory."

For anyone who may have been watching, Becca and Dougie would have been an odd sight, sitting on a rock on the beach at half past six in the morning laughing uproariously.

"Seriously though," Dougie said as the laughter subsided, "This is your chance to break free of whatever fear you have. If I can do it, then you certainly can."

"That's all I need to hear." They moved simultaneously towards each other as their lips brushed gently against one another. As soon as they made contact the first few drops of refreshing rain began to fall from above, and the sun began to shine its rays across the sky signalling the beginning of a beautiful day.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Author's Note;**_ Just one more chapter to go now!


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note; **This is the final Chapter of Because You Loved Me! I really hope that you've enjoyed it, and that the final chapter doesn't disappoint. Thank you to everyone who has read this, and especially those who've reviewed. I really do appreciate that a lot. Anyway, This is the final chapter, and I hope you like it.

**Chapter 13**

As the last few chords came crashing down Becca knew that she had to grab her chance whilst the boys had a free moment, something which had become increasingly rare with everyone running around trying to get the venue ready in time. As the afternoon had progressed, and sound checks had continued, it gave Becca a chance to reflect on what she was going to be doing that coming evening.

Originally she had planned to sing Wild Horses again, but somehow the lyrics no longer seemed as potent. She was taking her chance, and she was following her dream. Becca, however, was seeing in extraordinary clarity about what was right for the evening. Having returned to the hotel room the previous night, the idea had come to her, and it all seemed to fit. Everything seemed to fit. The Leas Cliff Hall had been the location where she had first seen McFly perform, so in that sense Becca felt that there were a great deal of happy memories and nostalgia, which seemed to help to calm her nerves.

McFly's sound check was now complete, and the boys left the stage, boisterously pushing each other and laughing as they did so.

"Danny!" Becca shouted just before he left the stage.

He stopped in his tracks and shouted to his band mates ahead, "I'll catch up with you guys!" He turned around and walked towards Becca who was standing in front of the stage. Danny sat himself down on the edge and smiled broadly at Becca, who was clutching some papers. "What's up?" he asked.

"Well I had a rethink about what I'm doing this evening..." she paused and looked at the paper in her hands

"You're still gonna do it aren't you Becks?" Danny said with a worried look on his face

"Oh yeh! 'Course I am! I just meant that I had a rethink about what I was gonna sing!" Becca answered hastily.

Danny looked relieved, "Thank God for that! I thought I was gonna have to get Doug out here to sort you out again!" he said winking at her.

"No. No need," she grinned, "I was just wondering...well I know it's really short notice and everything, and you can say no if you want...but...in fact no...don't worry about it Danny. It doesn't matter."

"No, what? Tell me!"

"No it's fine Danny don't worry."

"TellmeTellmeTellmeTellmeTellmeTellme TELL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Danny whined.

"Fine!" Becca said laughing at Danny's satisfied grin, "You're such a child sometimes! I swear you act like a seven year old or something!"

Danny poked out his tongue, and then laughed, "Well go on then Becks...spill the beans. What did you want?"

"Well I was wondering if you could possibly support me tonight." Becca asked questioningly

"Me support you?! Well someone thinks they're a big shot now don't they!" he said with mock surprise in his voice and a cheeky grin, "Me supporting you indeed! You're the one supporting us Becca!"

"Oh shutup! You know what I mean! Will you play guitar for me?"



"Course I will Becca! Definately...but...errrrm...what are you gonna sing? Springsteen?" he said hopefully.

"Not quite, no." She handed him the sheets of paper that she had been holding, upon which the music to two songs were written.

Danny took a quick glance at the first, and then the second before looking back at Becca with a glazed look in his eyes.

"Aww Becca these are perfect!" he said soppily

"Alright! Don't cry about it you wimp," she said pushing him backwards. He rolled dramatically back on the stage, with the only thing visible from below being his legs dangling over the edge.

"You've killed me." Came Danny's voice from above, "I hope you know that now that I'm dead I can't play guitar for you!"

Becca aimed a hit at his shin. "Don't worry then Danny, I'll just get Tom to do it."

"NO!" he said shooting back upright like a coiled spring, and leaning down rapidly to rub his bruised leg, "I'll do it!"

"I was just kidding Danny," she said smiling.

"Yeh I know! I was just...you know...playing along!"

"Okay Danny...I believe you!" she said giving Danny a disbelieving look, before breaking out with the giggles.

"Right. Well we'd better go and practise then hadn't we, if we want this to go well. We don't have a lot of time. Where do you want to go?"

"Well...I don't really want Dougie to hear to be honest. I'd rather him hear it for the first time this evening."

"Okay then. Well we could go back to the tour bus for now, cos the guys are gonna stay in the dressing room, because of the crowds outside. We'll go out the back way so no-one sees though."

Danny grabbed his acoustic guitar and jumped from the stage, as he and Becca walked from the hall to go and practise for what was to be a very important night.

The screams of the crows pierced Becca's ears, forcing her to cover them with her hands. The response of the audience had been as a result of Danny stepping out onto the stage.

"_How do people managed to get themselves so worked up!!_" She thought to herself from the side of the stage. It was just a few moments later that she realised that only a year ago it had been her in the crowd screaming every time she had thought she had got a glimpse of Dougie, Danny, Harry or Tom. It seemed so surreal to her now that she was so close with them. She'd come so far in such a short space of time. A distance that a fan could only dream of ordinarily.

A wave of fear washed over her as she heard Danny begin to speak.

"Tonight..."he paused to let the screams subside, "...tonight...we have a very special guest..."

As Becca felt the fear build inside her she knew she had to focus on why she was doing it. She cast her mind back to the night before, and played the perfect image of Dougie kissing her so gently as the rain fell, and the sun rose. It calmed her nerves as she thought of how protected and loved she felt in that instant, and it gave her strength.



"...this is her first performance in front of such a big crowd..." Danny continued, "...and she's a very very good friend of ours, so we want you to give her the same support you'd give us. Give it up for BECCA HARPER!"

The crowd erupted in applause, and screams, which Becca had no doubt in believing were only occurring because of Danny's request. Becca felt a hand on her shoulder, and she swung round quickly to see Dougie and Jess standing behind her.

"I'm so proud Becks!" Jess said hugging her friend, "You're gonna be great."

Becca looked towards Dougie.

"You can do it. I believe in you," he said before kissing her on the cheek.

She smiled, turned, and walked out onto the stage. Her blue dress sparkled in the spotlights, as did her eyes, which shone out into the crowd. She smiled over at Danny, who had taken a seat on a stool, with his guitar at the ready, and nodded.

Danny began to play, and Becca closed her eyes, and began to sing.

_Don't know much about your life.  
Don't know much about your world, but  
Don't want to be alone tonight  
On this planet they call earth._

_You don't know about my past,  
__and I don't have a future figured out.  
And maybe this is going too fast.  
And maybe it's not meant to last,_

_But what do you say to taking chances?  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?_

_I just want to start again,  
And maybe you could show me how to try,  
And maybe you could take me in,  
Somewhere underneath your skin?_

_What do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?_

_And I had my heart beaten down,  
But I always come back for more, yeah.  
__There's nothing like love to pull you up,  
When you're lying down on the floor there.  
So talk to me, talk to me, Like lovers do.  
Yeah walk with me, walk with me, Like lovers do,  
Like lovers do._

_What do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?_

Before Becca had the chance to open her eyes, the crowd below was screaming, and clapping. This time, however, Becca didn't feel as though it was because they had been told to do so by their idol. It felt warmer, and more sincere. She looked over at Danny again, and nodded once more. The music that Danny played was slower and more purposeful.

_You're here,  
In my heart.  
You're the light,  
That guides me through the dark._

_You walk beside me,  
The night seems cold.  
Each time I fall,  
Your arms are there to hold._

_You walk beside me,  
__Giving strength I've never known._

_I am not alone.  
You walk beside me.  
I am not alone._

_You're here,  
In my mind.  
I talk to you,  
And all my fears unwind.  
I know I'm loved for who I am,  
You make me wanna be the best that I can._

_You walk beside me,  
__Giving strength I've never known._

_I am not alone.  
You walk beside me.  
I am not alone.  
__Wherever the road leads._

_And I rely on your patience,  
When I face the unknown.  
And because of you,  
I am not alone._

_I am not Alone!  
__You're always beside me!  
__I am not Alone!_

_In the sun, In the rain,  
Through the good times and the pain.  
__You're always beside me.  
I reach out for your hand,  
I know that you understand._

_I am not alone._

Becca didn't open her eyes. She let the relief wash over her; the sound of the crowd, and the realisation that she had done it. She felt Danny's arms embrace her and she opened her eyes to see the crowd cheering below.

"That was fucking awesome!" he shouted in her ear in order to make himself heard above the noise, "Take your bow!"

She smiled, and her eyes glimmered in the bright lights. She bowed quickly and her smile broadened. Finally she had broken free of her fears, and she knew who she had to thank. Hugging Danny once again, and waving at the crowd Becca made her way hurriedly off the stage, where she saw Dougie waiting in the wings. She jumped into his outstretched arms, pulling him so close, and holding him so tightly that he struggled for breath.

"Becca...that was just...those songs were so..." Dougie couldn't think of the words, as his eyes swam with tears. "I love you."

She smiled lovingly up at him.

"I love you Dougie. I never could have even dreamed of doing anything like this before, and you were the only one who gave me the faith in myself that I needed. I know now that this could only have happened because of that." She pulled him into a hug again, and whispered into his ear, "It's all because you loved me."


End file.
